Recueil d'histoires courtes
by Leylani-sama
Summary: Le titre est plutôt explicite, c'est pratiquement juste du yaoi, avec pratiquement toujours Allen dedans. Il y aura beaucoup de couple, vous devriez en aimer un. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil!  J'ai l'impression d'être une vendeuse...  rating au cas-où.
1. Chapter 1 Glaçage

Un recueil -Man! C'est pas original, mais j'avais envi de le faire. C'est pratiquement juste du yaoi, avec pratiquement toujours Allen. Si vous aimez pas, tant pis pour vous! Pour le reste, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous apprécierez! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour faire des commentaires.

Disclaimer: Si -Man m'appartenait, tous les hommes/garçons mignons/beaux/attirants/séduisants/véritables appels à la débauche seraient beaucoup moins habillés, et beaucoup plus collés.

Couples: Allen/Everyone

Yay!

* * *

><p>Glaçage<p>

Allen sortit de la salle à manger avec un air de profonde satisfaction. Jerry avait fait un gâteau au chocolat avec une crème tout simplement… divine.

Marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa Kanda et celui-ci, à sa grande surprise, lui adressa la parole.

Oi, moyashi ! T'as de la crème sur la joue !

Vraiment ? Merci !

Il recueillit le glaçage avec son doigt et, après l'avoir mit dans sa bouche, le lécha longuement avec un long gémissement de plaisir, les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit et allait parler au kendoka lorsque Lavi l'interpella. Il se retourna, et ne vit donc pas Kanda s'éloigner à très grandes enjambées, le visage cramoisi.


	2. Chapter 2 Contes de fées

Conte de fées

Allen, portant un chaperon blanc, se pencha sur Lavi.

Lavi, pourquoi as-tu de si grands yeux ?

C'est pour mieux te voir, mon petit Allen.

Lavi, pourquoi as-tu de si grandes mains ?

C'est pour mieux te toucher, mon petit Allen.

Lavi, pourquoi as-tu de si grandes dents ?

C'est pour mieux te dévorer !

Et il sauta sur Allen.

Le petit blanc, dans le salon de la congrégation, regardait Lavi endormit sur un divan, un sourire extatique et très peu rassurant aux lèvres, avec de la bave qui coulait, et qui tendait les mains devant lui comme s'il tenait quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il rêve… »


	3. Chapter 3 Soleil

Un autre chapitre, tralala... Je vais mettre les couples au début, au cas où vous n'en aimeriez pas un. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Couple: Yullen. Oui, encore! Pour le prochain, j'hésite entre du Tyllen ou du CrossAllen... Votre avis?

Disclaimer: Je ne l'ai pas fait au chapitre 1? En tous cas, rien ne m'appartient, ou il y aurait quelques petits changements dans les uniformes...

* * *

><p>Soleil<p>

- Grrrrmmmmmbbbblllll…

- Arrête de ronchonner comme ça, Kanda, tu gâches le paysage !

- Tch.

Allen et Kanda marchaient au milieu d'une ville peu peuplée. Le soleil était à son zénith dans un ciel bleu et sans nuages.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves autant, enfin ?

- Trop chaud. Trop de soleil. Veut de l'ombre.

- Ça t'embêterait de faire des phrases complètes des fois, Bakanda ?

Le jeune blanc soupira.

- En tout cas, moi, je suis content d'avoir du soleil. Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller à l'ombre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, reprit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Brusquement, Kanda l'agrippa par le bras et le plaqua sur un mur à l'écart.

- Tu es sûr, Moyashi ? demanda-t-il en lui mordant le cou.

Celui-ci noua ses bras autour du Japonais.

- Finalement, une ruelle sombre ne serait pas de refus, dit-il en l'embrassant.


	4. Chapter 4 Ruban

Et voila! Face à la demande générale, je vous sers un Tyllen! Enjoy your meal!

* * *

><p><strong>Ruban<strong>

Allen, décoiffé, les joues rouges, la chemise entrouverte, le pantalon déboutonné, le manteau sur le bras, sortait à toute allure de la chambre d'hôtel et courrait à en perdre haleine vers la sortie.

Il avait dormit beaucoup trop longtemps. Il allait être en retard ! En même temps, il était si fatigué, après une telle nuit…

Soudain, il jura.

- Zut, mon ruban ! Il est resté dans la chambre…

De toute façon, à la manière dont il avait été jeté, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de le retrouver.

En courant, il continuait de s'habiller, de sorte qu'il arriva à la gare impeccable. Il rejoignit les exorcistes qui l'attendait et les salua.

- Alors, cette promenade nocturne ? lui demanda Lenalee en souriant.

- Hein ? Oh, ce fut très agréable…

- Allen-kun, tu n'as pas ton ruban ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ah, je l'ai oublié.

- Sais-tu ou ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à chercher…

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous n'avons pas le temps, de toute façon, dit-il rapidement.

- Bon, très bien…

Quelques jours plus tard, ils croisèrent Tyki Mikk dans son habituel costume, ses cheveux noués en catogan.

- Allen ? Le ruban dans les cheveux de Tyki Mikk, ce ne serait pas le tien ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu, puisqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction entre les deux personnages... Si c'est le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura d'autres Tyllen!<p>

Leylani-sama


	5. Chapter 5 Bouteille

Ça fait un moment que je n'avait rien publié ici... En tous cas, voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez moi savoir, que ce soit oui ou non.

Couple: CrossAllen! Pour Love Yaoi, qui m'a dit qu'elle (il?) préférait ce couple. Moi aussi, je l'adore!

* * *

><p>Bouteille<p>

Cross Marian était assit, une grande bouteille de vin à la main, l'air étrangement contrarié.

- Euh… Maître ? osa Allen. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Oui, et un gros. Vois-tu, stupide apprenti, ceci, dit-il en montrant la bouteille, est un grand cru. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire avec ?

- Euh… Le boire ?

- Imbécile ! On voit bien que tu n'y connait rien ! J'ai dit que c'était un grand cru, et un grand cru, on ne boit pas ça tout seul.

- Et avec quoi voudriez vous le voir ? demanda le petit blanc, qui se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être échapper un peu à Cross en allant chercher quelque chose au marché.

- Eh bien, il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment délicieux, doux, mais avec du caractère…

Cross semblait pensif.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur Allen, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Allen… Déshabille-toi.

- Que… Quoi ?

- C'est un ordre !

- Ou… Oui…

Allen se retrouva donc nu devant Cross, frissonant légèrement dans la tiédeur de la pièce.

- Bien… Parfait, dit Cross en se levant.

Habituellement, lorsque son maître s'approchait avec un tel sourire, Allen n'avait qu'une idée : fuir.

Mais là, étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger…

Encore aujourd'hui, pour Allen, il n'y a rien de plus érotique que de faire l'amour alors que l'autre boit le vin qu'il a versé sur son corps.

* * *

><p>Morale de cette histoire: ne parlez pas à Cross lorsqu'il est contrarié. Ou joueur. Ou joyeux. Ou affamé. Ou... Bref, ne lui parlez pas du tout. Sauf si vous voulez finir très fatiguée et totalement satisfaite le lendemain matin.<p>

...

...

...

Je crois que vais aller parler à Cross, moi. Salut! (Se met à courir vers la chambre de Marian.)

Leylani-sama


	6. Chapter 6 surveillance rapprochée

Voila voila! Un tout petit nouveau pas très long, désolée. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Couple: Surprise! (Pourquoi je fais ça? Vous n'avez qu'à descendre de quelques lignes pour le comprendre... Enfin.)

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance rapprochée<strong>

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Allen.

Link Howard soupira.

- Voyons, il est évident que lorsque vous êtes endormi, votre esprit est plus vulnérable pour le Noah. Je dois donc dormir dans votre lit pour m'assurer que rien n'arrive.

- Ça ne vous suffit pas de rester avec moi même quand je me change ?

- C'est pour votre sécurité et la nôtre, point.

- Et mon intimité ? s'outragea l'exorciste.

- Votre intimité ? Vous n'en avez plus, Walker !

Vaincu, Allen sembla s'aplatir sur lui-même.

Quant à Link, il sourit, et se dit qu'il allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle excuse pour rester avec lui sous la douche.

* * *

><p>Ouiiiiiiiiii! Un LinkAllen! C'est plutôt rare... Mais je les trouve mignons! La première fois que l'on a vu Link, j'étais " beuh... Pas beau!" mais... Plus le manga avance, et plus il devient attirant! C'est vrai! Dans le tome... euh... 19? 18? Enfin... Il est carrément sexy! Bon, c'est assez.<p>

À ceux qui sont encore là, laissez un commentaire! Juste un petit avis pour que je sache ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas. C'est pô long... Ce n'est pas grave si vous venez juste de tomber sur cette fiction et que vous n'avez jamais laissé de com's.

Ok, finit le sermon.

Toulou!

Leylani-sama


	7. Chapter 7 Livre

Merci à toute les personnes qui me commentent! Vraiment, ça me fait très, très plaisir. Chaque fois que je fois que j'ai reçu un nouveau commentaire, je deviens folle de joie! Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écrire beaucoup de choses non plus. Certaines personnes me donnent leurs avis et me disent ce qu'elles pensent à propos de ma fic' et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bref, merci à vous tous!

Couple: Laven. Nao, tu m'avais demandé du Tyllen, j'en ai écrit un, je l'ai oublié à l'école. Désolée! Mais je vais en poster bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des choses spécifiques que vous voudriez lire!

* * *

><p>Livre<p>

- Lavi?

- … Hm?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- … Je lis

- Ah.

- Lavi?

- … Hm?

- Tu vas lire longtemps?

- … Oui.

- Ah.

- Lavi?

- … Hm?

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je me change?

- … Non.

- Bien.

Allen se leva donc, dénoua son ruban, le laissa tomber par terre, enleva ses bas, déboutonna sa chemise, un bouton à la fois, et la fit glisser sur le sol. Il fit sauter lentement les boutons de son pantalon, qui rejoignit ses autres vêtements, puis glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Il leva les yeux.

Le regard de Lavi, maintenant fixé sur Allen, n'accordait plus aucune attention au livre. Celle-ci était entièrement concentrée sur la peau blanche et satinée du jeune homme.

Allen lui offrit un sourire innocent.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas?

Le livre tomba sur le sol.

Bien plus tard, Allen reprit la parole.

- Il était comment, ce livre?

- … Ennuyant.

- Ah.

* * *

><p>La fin est un peu bizarre, pas vrai? Bah, de toute façon, cette histoire entière est un peu bizarre.<p>

Leylani-sama


	8. Chapter 8 Colère

Me revoilà... Je poste tout de même assez souvent, pas vrai? Peut-être que je devrais ralentir... J'aurais le temps de recevoir plus de reviews, nyark nyark.

Alors, voilà un Tyllen, comme l'a demandé Nao. J'espère que tu l'aimeras! D'autres personnes m'ont également faites des demandes, et j'en suis vraiment contente. Je travaille dessus!

* * *

><p>Colère<p>

Allen était complètement encerclé. Les akumas, innombrables, l'attaquaient sans relâche depuis qu'il était entré dans cette ville. Il lui semblait que chaque fois qu'il détruisait un monstre, un autre apparaissait encore plus près.

Finalement, un niveau trois l'atteignit au flanc, et il s'envola pour rouler plus loin dans la poussière, les mains plaquées sur son côté qui saignait abondamment.

- Hi hi hi! Je t'ai eu! Je t'ai eu! Meurs, petit exorciste!

L'akuma élevait son bras terminé en lames tourbillonnantes avec un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux, l'air terrifié, et se mit à balbutier:

- N... Non... Pardonnez-moi... Par pitié... Non!

En plein milieu de son cri, il explosa.

Puis tous ensemble, dans un souffle incroyable, les autres akumas explosèrent à leur tour.

- Comment osez-vous le toucher... Il m'appartient!

Allen leva les yeux. Debout derrière lui, le regard presque fou, les dents et les poings serrés, se tenait Tyki Mikk, son amant.

- Plutôt impressionnant... Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas devenir exorciste?

Le Noah baissa les yeux vers lui, et perdit sa férocité. Il eut un petit rire.

- Si j'avais pu alors rester avec avec toi, je l'aurais considéré.

Agenouillé près de lui, il regarda un instant sa blessure.

- Je suis désolé.

Allen se mit a rire.

- Moi aussi. J'ai détruis quelques-uns de tes akumas.

- J'ai détruis les autres.

- En effet... le regard d'Allen s'attrista à l'idée de toutes les âmes qui ne trouveraient pas le repos.

Tyki, voyant cela, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras comme une mariée, et se mit à marcher.

- Eh? Tyki? Où m'emmènes-tu?

- À ma chambre d'hôtel.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Hé bien...

À la vue du sourire et du regard suggestif du plus vieux, Allen rougit et déglutit.

- Tyki...

- Pour jouer au poker, évidemment!

L'exorciste relâcha son souffle.

- Et plein d'autres choses intéressantes...

- Quoi? Tyki! Tu...

Il se fit taire par un baiser, et ne protesta plus.

* * *

><p>Finit. Hmm. Peut-être que Allen fait trop «demoiselle en détresse»... Nah. Il s'en serait sortit tout seul. L'est un grand garçon.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions et vos demandes. Sayonara!

Leylani-sama


	9. Chapter 9 Noël

Voici mon cadeau! Joyeux Noël à tous!

Couple: Yullen. Pour ceux qui ont fait des demandes, ne vous découragez pas! Tout est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

><p>Noël<p>

- Hey, vous avez vu Allen?

- Oui, il avait l'air très agité.

- J'ai vu sieur Walker courir dans les couloirs avec un air paniqué.

- Moi, je l'ai vu interroger sieur Lavi avec beaucoup d'insistance.

- Je me demande ce qui le préoccupe...

Dans un autre couloir, très loin, la cible de tous ces commérages s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

- Mais où est-ce donc? J'ai pourtant vu Lenalee en transporter en grande quantité... Cela doit bien être quelque part!

Il recommença donc à courir à travers la citadelle, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un et tentant de paraître innocent avec... plus ou moins de succès.

Après une heure de recherches totalement infructueuses, il s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol, une aura dépressive au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'un nuage gris lui pleuvait sur la tête.

- Allen-kun? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Le gui! S'écria le jeune homme en se retournant brusquement. Je ne le trouve pas! Pourtant, il doit bien en avoir! J'ai vu Lenalee en trasporter plein! Je dois la trouver et...

- Oh?

Allen se figea, sentant l'odeur du danger se propager. Devant lui, Komui le regardait avec un sourire... un sourire... disons... légèrement _stressant_. Il fit un pas en arrière. Komui en fit un en avant.

- Euh...

- Dois-je comprendre, _Allen-kun_, que tu veux trouver ma _merveilleuse petite soeur chérie,_ avec du _gui_?

- En... En fait, je...

- Sache que j'ai confisqué tout le gui pour empêcher tous ces misérables garçons remplis d'hormones de porter leurs sales pattes dégoûtantes sur mon innocente, douce et pure petite Lenalee. Et pourtant, toi, tu oses...

Les lunettes du Grand Intendant étincelèrent, et son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose sous sa blouse. Chose qui avait une fois été un tronçonneuse.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lavi derrière Komui, et lui envoya un appel à l'aide silencieux. Le lapin eut un grand sourire, leva les pouces et... s'enfuit en courant. Vive la solidarité. Eh, bien, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Le visage de Allen devint vide de toute émotion.

- Komui?

- Ouiiiiiiiii?

- Lavi est en train d'embrasser Lenalee dans la bibliothèque.

Lavi le laissait tomber? Il répliquerait. Sans aucun remords.

Komui se figea, avant de sortir une clé anglaise, une _immense _clé anglaise de sous sa blouse, et sembla disparaître en un instant, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague tension meurtrière. Non, définitivement aucun regrets.

Il resta un moment là à ricaner, puis se rappela son premier but. Il retomba donc par terre, encore plus découragé qu'avant. Il crut même sentir des champignons lui pousser sur le crâne.

- Oi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Tout... tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de gui... Pour pouvoir... pour pouvoir embrasser...

- Tch. Tu veux embrasser la Chinoise? La voix semblait... amère.

- Non... Je... Je veux embrasser Kanda... répondit Allen, trop dépressif pour s'empêcher de dire son secret à quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'identité.

Il y eut un silence. Peut-être l'avait-il choqué? La curiosité le doucement revenir à la réalité.

- Tch. Idiot.

Cette fois, la voix sonnait étrangement satisfaite.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Oh non...

On le prit par le col, et il se fit brusquement soulever, jusqu'à être coller sur un autre torse(musclé, il faut le préciser).

- Comme si t'avais besoin de stupide gui pour m'embrasser, moyashi. Mieux, je vais le faire moi-même.

Le magnifique Japonais colla ainsi sa bouche contre celle de son cadet en un baiser qui devint vite passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans une danse de dominance acharnée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tout deux hors d'haleine.

- Je... Je m'en rapellerai.

Le kendoka eu un sourire en coin, puis le lâcha et s'éloigna.

- J'espère que tu as apprécié ton présent de Noël.

- Que... C'est tout?

L'autre se retourna et eu un autre petit sourire.

- Il va falloir que tu attendes de déballer tes cadeaux...

- Déballer mes... Allen s'interrompit. «Déballer»...

Il laissa ses yeux courir sur le corps de l'autre exorciste, et ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans ses vêtements. Kanda, voyant ce regard, piqua un fard.

- Imbécile! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sale pervers!

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Allen le rattrapa.

- Allons, Yu, du calme. Je serai gentil, tu sais. Moi aussi, j'ai des cadeaux à te faire déballer...

- Tais-toi! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Dégage! J'en veux pas!

- Vraiment? Dommage... Mais c'est à moi de te donner un présent, maintenant!

- Que...

Alors que Allen capturait les lèvres de Kanda, celui-ci résistant un peu avant de l'attirer plus près, il se dit que jamais il n'avait eu un Noël aussi... gratifiant.


	10. Chapter 10 Trêve

Me revoila... Comment allez-vous? Un bon temps des fêtes? Voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Couple: Tyki/Kanda et Laven. Pour Misete, qui m'a demandé du Tyki/Kanda. J'espère que tu l'aimera! Au fait, Shakespeare, j'aime aussi le Laven. Du Chaoji/Allen, tu peux toujours rêver(Rêver à _ça_? Beuh...), mais ton idée du Luberier/Allen... Mouahaha! Toutes, si je vous poste une histoire avec ce couple, ce sera sa faute!

Un merci spécial à Rose-Eliade qui me laisse un petit commentaire depuis le début, et qui m'en a laissés aussi dans mes autres histoires. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Trêve<strong>

En plein milieu d'une incroyable tempête, se tenait une cabane. Dans cette cabane se tenait trois exorcistes, et un Noah. Plus exactement, Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda, et Tyki Mikk.

Ils étaient en train de combattre lorsque cette monstruosité de vent, de pluie et d'éclairs leur était tombée dessus. Ils avaient donc décidé d'une trêve temporaire, le temps de cohabiter dans la petite maison. Ils se tenaient dans une des deux salles, la plus grande. Évidemment, la trêve avait dégénérée en une partie de poker.

Lavi, dans un coin, regardait et ricanait, Allen souriait, décontracté, Kanda grommelait, la cheville foulée, et Tyki riait nerveusement en enlevant son pantalon, ne restant qu'en caleçon.

- Hé, shônen... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter là?...

- Mais voyons, Tyki, on commence à peine à s'amuser, répliqua Allen avec son réputé sourire angélique.

- Mais... C'est que...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu nous montre ce qu'il y a en dessous de ton caleçon. C'est pourquoi je te propose un marché. Chaque fois que tu perds, ce ne sera pas un de tes vêtements que tu enlèvera, mais un de Kanda.

Lavi leva un sourcil, Tyki ouvrit grand la bouche, et Kanda se redressa, rugissant.

- QUE? JAMAIS JE NE...

- J'accepte. D'accord. Parfait. C'est réglé, dit très vite le Noah, recevant un regard meurtrier de l'exorciste immobilisé par sa blessure.

- Très bien alors, dit doucement Allen en brassant les cartes, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

C'est presque inutile de le dire, Tyki Mikk perdit cette manche. Celle d'après aussi. Et la prochaine. En fait, il semblait presque qu'il jouait moins bien que d'habitude. Pour tout dire, à la fin, il ne regardait même plus ses cartes, ne faisant que les placer à plat sur le sol, les yeux fixés avidement sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, impatient de voir un autre vêtement disparaître.

Après un moment, il ne lui resta plus lui aussi que son sous-vêtement, et son regard foudroyant. Alors, Tyki se leva, le prit dans ses bras et dit, le regard remplit de désir :

- Désolé que cela se passe contre ton gré, mais je te garanti que tu vas apprécier.

Juste à ce moment, le Japonais passa ses bras autour du cou d'un Tyki surpris.

- Qui a dit que c'était conte mon gré? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

Il l'embrassa alors fiévreusement, le tirant avec ses mains vers la chambre. La dernière chose que virent les deux autres fut la main de Kanda qui descendait de plus en plus bas. Il semblerait que les tendances dominatrices de ce dernier ne disparaissent jamais.

Alors qu'Allen s'autorisait un petit ricanement,il sentit une bouche se colle contre son cou.

- Enfin seuls, murmura Lavi à son oreille.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait, dit le plus jeune avec un sourire maintenant satisfait.

Puis plus rien ne fut dit.

C'est ainsi que la trêve dura jusqu'à longtemps après que la tempête soit terminée.

* * *

><p>Personellement, j'adorerais regarder Allen et Tyki jouer au poker et voir Tyki faire un strip-tease devant mes yeux... Je ne vois pas pourquoi Allen ne veut pas qu'il l'enlève, ce caleçon... À la prochaine!<p>

Leylani-sama


	11. Chapter 11 Deux valent mieux qu'un

Je suis de retour! Désolée pour cette longue absence, l'école, cette détestable institution, m'a tenue très occupée et j'ai eu des idées d'histoires qui... ne sont pas celle-là. Mais j'ai quand même pu pondre(beuh... quelle image horrible) ce chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Couple: TykiXAllenXCross Pour Nyx-Death! Quand j'ai vu ta demande, j'ai fait : TykiAllenCross. TykiAllenCross... OMG! TykiAllenCross! Héhé... Et aussi pour Farfadette, qui voulait revoir Cross!(Et d'une pierre deux coups!)

Je vous préviens, la première partie est PLEINE de sous-entendus. Certains sont évidents. D'autres... Alors si vous vous dites : Je suis une perverse! Je vois ça partout! Non. Enfin, peut-être, si, mais vous n'imaginez rien. C'est moi! Saurez-vous tous les trouver?

* * *

><p><strong>Deux amants valent mieux qu'un<strong>

Allen, au milieu d'une clairière, inspira profondément.

Le moment du choix était arrivé. Ce moment qu'il avait repoussé le plus loin possible, pour pouvoir jouir de sa situation aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

À la gauche de la clairière se tenait un Noah, à la droite, un maréchal.

Tyki Mikk le regardait avec le sourire, tandis que Cross Marian le fusillait du regard, le défiant de choisir l'autre.

C'était une décision qui aurait un impact très important sur sa vie, et il devait réfléchir. Noahs ou Congrégation. Il ferma les yeux.

Du côté gauche : il appréciait chaque minute. Son plaisir passait avant tout, et il avait un certain contrôle. Son côté sadique pouvait sortir, et il n'y avait aucun problème.

Du côté droit : à la fois douloureux et gratifiant. Il savait bien qu'il était mené par le bout du nez, complètement dominé, mais… Il y avait tellement de bonnes choses…

Devait-il embrasser de tout son être sa destinée Noah, ou bien se soumettre à cette force qui avait déjà tracée son chemin ? Dans les deux cas il aurait mal, mais il s'agissait de savoir lequel serait le plus agréable à long terme, et aussi…

Il lâcha un cri de surprise en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faaaAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITEEEEES ?

Tyki lui léchait le cou, tandis que Cross lui remontait sa chemise sans cérémonie pour attaquer les petites pointes rosées.

- Mais… Je… Je n'ai pas… Encore… bredouilla Allen, les joues rouges, le regard brouillé.

- Tais-toi, stupide apprenti. T'as pas ton mot à dire. Lui et moi, on a décidé qu'on te partagerait, marmonna Cross contre son ventre

- Calme-toi, shônen, murmura Tyki en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Comme ni lui ni moi n'acceptions de ne plus t'avoir, tu sera à nous deux. Plus besoin de choisir.

- Mais… tenta faiblement de protester l'exorciste, qui se faisait lentement étendre dans l'herbe.

- Mais vas-tu te taire, disciple ingrat ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance.

- Réfléchis, shônen. Non seulement tu gardes deux amants, mais en plus, tu peux les avoir… en même temps… Partout… partout…

Allen ne put empêcher un frisson d'excitation qui fit sourire ses agresseurs.

- Hé bien ? demanda encore Tyki, tandis que Marian le regardait intensément.

Le jeune resta silencieux un moment, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise…

* * *

><p>En sandwich entre Tyki et Cross Marian... bchreuqfgoyueogfeuy...<p>

Décidément, cette absence se manifeste en une montée de sensualité dans mes histoires... Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir...

Je suis une perverse...

Yay! C'est tellement plus amusant comme ça...

Leylani-sama


	12. Chapter 12 Mystère

Je suis de retour... Ça fait longtemps. Je suis en voyage en ce moment, un long voyage, alors ne vous attendez pas à trop. Mais j'imagine que vous êtes habitués. Donc, nouveau chapitre!

Couple: LinkAllen! Oui! Pour Madame X, et pour moi aussi. Rien de bien explicite, pour changer des derniers chapitres... Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez!

* * *

><p><strong>Mystère<strong>

Link était un mystère.

Enfin, il en était devenu un. Au début, Allen savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il sourit en se rappelant à quel point il était agacé par ce fonctionnaire coincé, autoritaire et désagréable. Luberrier détestait Allen, Allen détestait Luberrier, Link surveillait Allen pour Luberrier, Allen n'aimait pas Link. Voilà. Relation définie.

Seulement... Link était devenu... _amical._ Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ça foutait en l'air toute la belle relation non compliquée et sans prises de tête. Comment Allen pourrait-il détester quelqu'un d'amical avec lui? Et les problèmes commencèrent.

Link avait cessé de l'appeler ''Walker'', il était devenu ''Allen''. Et Link était très bizarre avec Allen. Il laissait Allen manger beaucoup, allant jusqu'à lui prendre exprès du dessert. Il laissait Allen dormir un peu plus tard, le réveillant en lui chuchotant des paroles que Allen ne comprenait pas dans son demi-sommeil. Et parfois, Allen surprenait cette expression sur le visage du blond. _Douce. _Il n'était pas sensé avoir un visage doux!

Mais il y avait une chose qui rendait Allen fou. Link rougissait. Le sévère et stricte Link Howard _rougissait_!

Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il se changeait, en compagnie de Link puisque celui-ci ne le quittait jamais. Il avait levé les yeux un instant et surprit le visage rouge de son surveillant. Récemment, cela se produisait lorsqu'il souriait à Link, lorsqu'il l'aidait, lorsqu'il se penchait! Les joues du blond devenaient écarlates, ses oreilles se mettaient presque à briller, et il bafouillait, s'emmêlait dans ses mots comme une fille de douze ans.

Et parfois, le corbeau le regardait et lui souriait... les joues un peu rouges, un sourire un peu timide et des yeux... pleins d'espoir... Allen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

Il s'en était ouvert à Lavi, puisque celui-ci avait le plus d'expérience dans le comportement des gens. Mais l'autre l'avait regardé, puis avait _éclaté de rire._ C'était un problème sérieux! Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Link! Et puis, il ne pouvait plus prendre sa douche sans sentir un frisson remonter dans son dos, comme quand on le regardait. En tous cas, depuis ce moment, chaque fois que Lavi croisait Link, il faisait un commentaire étrange qui faisait encore rougir et bafouiller le blond, qui semblerait incapable de le regarder pendant un moment.

Il y avait des moments où il s'ennuyait d'être ''Walker''.

Et pourtant, lorsque Link se colla un peu plus contre lui, rouge tomate, en marmonnant(et bégayant) quelque chose à propos du froid dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, il se dit qu'être Allen n'était pas si mal.


End file.
